All I Want
by Captain-MJB
Summary: She wasn't supposed to be there. This was a mans job but it wasn't just their war, it was everybody's. When the opportunity to make a change and serve her country out on the front lines came to her, she wasn't going to stop until it became her reality.


**_This story is based on the characters of the Mini-Series Band of Brothers and not the real people. I don't own BOB! Comments would be appreciated if you think I should continue on with the story!_**

Grace lent her head against her wooden door, breathing heavily, her hand clasped on the handle ready to open it at any minute. The shouts were getting louder, mainly her fathers as she heard her mother try to speak calmly back at him but she knew that wouldn't last for long. It wasn't something that was usual in her house, but when it happened her parent's fights were not tame.

She had spent the past half an hour trying to muffle their loud voices under her pillow before it because too much to ignore. She knows that she shouldn't get involved, she was twenty-one years old, what good could she do, but she couldn't stand the sound of her parents arguing over her. They had probably woken her younger brother and sister but it had been different since her brother Chris had had left to join up. Her parents didn't want to lose another child to the war, even though her brother wasn't dead he still was not here and that was becoming a possibility once again.

An unexpected smash from downstairs made her jump, her hand tightening on the door handle, head knocking against the door as she finally got the courage to open it. It was dark on the landing considering it was past midnight and she had turned the lights off when she had gone to bed after coming in from a late shift at the hospital. Making her way to the top of the stairs she could hear her father's shouts become louder, he was obviously angry, something that was uncommon but had reared its head before.

Closing her eyes, she knew that she should probably just ignore what was going on down the stairs, no good would come from her getting in the middle but hearing her Mom suddenly shriek her father's name in fear made her step into gear and without realising she was down the stairs her nightmare swishing with her speed as she rushed down the wooden carpeted steps.

"Grace…" Her Mom pleaded as the younger women took in the smashed vase and picture frame on the floor that her father had obviously chucked to the floor in his rage. His rage at her and her decision.

"Papa, you'll wake James and Annie" Grace spoke quietly, regretting coming down the stairs. Boy, she even regretted coming out of her room at all.

Charles pinched at the bridge of his nose, his eyes clenched in what Grace couldn't tell was either anger or sadness.

"What are you playing at, Gracie?" Her father pondered as he removed his hand from his nose and ran it through his short cut grey hair, a frown settled on his lips.

"I was thinking that I wanted to serve my country in any way that I could,"

Charles scoffed, "You're a woman! They don't even except women in the Army!"

"There running a new program Papa! They are allowing one female soldier in each of the Army, Navy and Air Force!" Grace stated passionately.

She had been determined ever since she had seen the advertisement, this would be a massive turning point for women. Not only that she wanted to do what she could to help with the war efforts and while being a Nurse did something, she wanted to do more. She wanted to be directly involved.

"That's only three women in the whole of the country, Honey. Maybe she won't get in." Her mother spoke placatingly, placing a soothing hand on her husbands' shoulder.

Their whole argument had been her attempting to stem her husbands rage. They had both been in shock when their eldest daughter had come home earlier from her shift at the local hospital, telling them with determination that she had signed up to fight with the Airborne. There had been seconds of shock before Charles has started shouting. Ethel had waited no longer than that before sending Grace upstairs out of the way to try and calm the angry sales man.

Ethel didn't like the idea any more than Charles did, they had already had to watch Chris say his goodbyes, leave his wife and child behind to go and enlist. They hadn't seen him in months and they didn't know if they ever would again. The two had discussed the possibility of their headstrong daughter wanting to join the Army Nurse Corps and had come to the conclusion that they couldn't put a stop to it as all Grace had ever wanted to be was a Nurse.

But this? This they had to put a stop to.

"It's too late Mamma, I already got interviewed and accepted." Grace looked up as she met both of her parent's eyes one after the other, them staring back in horror.

"I'm going."

 **Let me know what you think! If I should continue and what you would like to see!**


End file.
